Awkwardness is Awkward
by Raining Skittles
Summary: Collab with Sugarbubblegum333. What happens when Tam and Rocco wake up in bed together...naked? Well, this is going to be awkward. Yaoi. Tacco, and possibly other minor slash pairings? Don't like, don't read. Rated M for language, and our OC's hawtness!
1. Raining Skittles: What happened in Vegas

_This chapter: chapter 1, was written by the self-proclaimed awesomeness that is Raining Skittles, aka. Chloe, Chlo-job, C-biscuit, Coco pops...etc. ^^ It's not very long, cause I have issues with story length (basically I can't make a story any longer, and **trust **me, I've tried._

_Horray for collabs! :DDDD The next chapter will be written by the (ever epic) Sugarbubblegum333 :D And it shall no doubt amuse us all :DDDDD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Written by Raining Skittles _

* * *

><p>Tam woke up that morning, and he immediately know something wasn't right.<p>

The sheets he was wrapped in had an 'I just had sex' look to them and reeked of fabric softener; something which he never bothered to use. Plus, the material made it feel like he was wrapped in clouds. He also realised that he was naked, something that didn't alarm him very much since he usually woke up naked, next to some hot girl.

_Where's the hot girl?_ Tam immediately sat up, only to pause as a foreign pain travelled up his back. _Ouch! Why the fuck does my ass hurt? _He pouted, and turned to see who was lying next to him.

He didn't have a great view, only that whoever it was had coppery colored hair, like steel.

Kinda like..."Rocco?"

The figure beside him rolled over, revealing the face of Tam's best friend. "Not now...mm sleepy..." Rocco muttered, still half asleep. His eyes were barely open, and he too looked like he was suffering from a massive hang-over, just going by the deep circles under his dark blue eyes.

As he brought up a hand to rub his sleep-covered eyes, the covers fell a little, revealing Rocco's bare stomach. He was naked too.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," Tam said, starting to hyperventilate. The noise he was making seemed to pull Rocco out of his daze, and the taller boy immediately said;"Tam, you OK?...wait, _what_?"

"_Yes_," Tam spat, "what. As in,_ what_ the_ fuck_ am I doing _naked_ next to _you_."

"Oh..." Rocco put his lip, idly rubbing his forehead. "This...this is awkward."

"Yeah, you could say that," Tam replied, looking around. The room resembled some sort of expensive hotel suite; plush, pretty and new. Tam shrugged and started scanning the room for his clothes. The closest ones to him were his boxers, which were slung over the lamp on the bed-side table, looking like they had been flung carelessly. He grabbed them, and tugged them on, feeling less exposed.

"Er...Tam? Where are we?" Rocco asked carefully, knowing that his best friend wasn't in a very good mood.

"I-" Tam paused. "...I have no idea."

"Well...chances are we didn't _do _anything, if you know what I mean," Rocco said.

"Yeah, we're _naked _in the same _bed _with a hangover- we were obviously playing Strip Poker!" Tam raised his voice, his distress showing.

Rocco leaned over and grabbed his own boxers, which were on the floor and pulled them on, before turning back to his friend. "Well...we should check out where we are, then get some painkillers- if your hangover is anywhere near as bad as mine, we need it."

Tam never questioned Rocco- the older man always had an ability to think clearly when he had a bad headache, and when he stopped thinking a feeling of nausea came over him. Yeah, water would be good right now.

"I feel like I got ran over by a van," Rocco said, conversationally, as Tam grabbed his skinny jeans. "Y'know, I always _did _say that gay people were more likely to wear skinny jeans..."

Tam frowned. "Not cool." He grabbed his t-shirt off of the ceiling fan ("How did that get there?" Rocco just shrugged.) and pulled it on over his head, before bending down to pick up his hoody, giving Rocco a great view of his ass. Rocco coughed and looked away.

"OK, you ready?" The latino asked. The pair then opened the door.

Rocco frowned. "It appears that this may be a villa...and a _wrecked _one at that." It was true, there was a, empty hallway leading off from the door that was covered in debris, bottles, and various six-packs of toilet paper. They both walked down the hall, Tam having to step over a cabbage that was lying there.

"You've got caggage in your freaking muff!" Rocco said jokingly. He noticed a CD case on the floor and squinted. "Is that...a Maroon 5 CD?"

Tam smirked. "I dunno, you got moves like Jagger?"

"No- my dick does, though." Rocco replied.

Tam blushed slightly. Rocco didn't notice.

"Speaking of that- we need to do the sex test." Rocco stated, stopping in the middle of the hall, next to a pile of Tractor Digest magazines ('in this month's issue, get a _limited edition _key-chain!')

"The...what?" Tam raised an eyebrow, stopping in front of Rocco, and trying to ignore the fact that he had to look up to meet his friends eyes.

"Does your ass hurt?" Rocco deadpanned. Tam froze before he burst out laughing. "I'm being serious." Tam tried to stop laughing, but failed miserably, his jet black hair falling over his face in thick strands as he doubled over, still giggling.

"I'm sorry, but that was funny." Tam smiled, "and...yup." He blushed, again.

"Oh..." Rocco said. "Well, don't worry about it, I have boned _many _guys...you just happen to be one of them." Tam frowned, not because of what the taller boy had said, but because he _knew _Rocco, and could read him like a book. He was freaking out just as much as Tam was.

"Well, let's go...and get some water. OK?" The latino said, grabbing Rocco's wrist and pulling him along. They made it up to the door at the end of the hallway with only a minor distraction ("Oh my god! A blow up doll!" "Not now, Tam!") and pulled open the door. Immediately, Rocco spotted a sign hanging from it that had been...personalized.

**Stay outa our room bitcheez unless you wanna see to horny guys gay out ;D**

_This personalized door hanger was purchased from 'Al's Just Hangin'. Tell your friends!_

"Well, that's...original?" Tam said, just as a woman dressed in a maid's outfit spotted the pair. She put down her feather duster in a cart beside her, and trotted over, her face scrunched up as if something angered her.

"Next time you two want to do PDA," she stated, her voice tainted with distaste, "try to _not _do it in the foyer. Capisce?"

"Gesundheit!" Tam called after her.

"Well, that was strange," Rocco remarked, as soon as the woman was out of ear-shot.

"Really?" Tam asked.

"Yeah, I usually don't kiss and tell," Rocco winked, licking his lips. Tam blushed and playfully shoved him. They were interrupted by a man who held a clipboard and a package. He looked impatient and had a 'don't fuck with me' look in his startling green eyes. He wore a tux with a name-tag pinned to it saying Hello My Name Is _Nope, Chuck Testa_.

"Are you two the Fags of the Villa?" He drawled.

"That isn't very nice!" Tam exclaimed, and the man shoved a clip board in his face. The address printed on it said, in Tam's writing, _'The Fags of The Villa, Villa 2B, Ceasers Palace, Las Vegas.' _ "Well...that was...unexpected."

Rocco peered at it over Tam's shoulder. "Yup, that's us!" He announced to the man, earning a WTF look from Tam. He signed the clipboard and recieved the parcel. The man gave them a withering look before walking away.

"The staff here are so...cheery." Tam remarked, before turning back to his friend. "Did they say...Vegas?" The blow of what the clipboard had said suddenly hit him. He grabbed a seat on one of the plush sofa's as his headache decided to take a turn for the worst -he and Rocco had gotten drunk _so _many times that they were able to hide their hang-overs- that, and they would get fired if they walked in with one- but this time it was _awful_. "Holy shit!"

"Nice that you finally regard shit as holy," Rocco stated. "But, c'mon, we should get some water and figure this out!"

"In a second, I'm dying here," Tam muttered.

"Awww, poor you," Rocco smirked playfully.

Tam raised an eyebrow as though thinking of ways to commit homocide without leaving any evidence."Fuck you."

"You already did...well, I fucked _you, _but it's basically...I'm going to shut up now."

* * *

><p>20 minutes later saw the pair sipping coffee and dosed with pain-killers, in the Hotel's resteraunt bar. They had found out since that they were, indeed, in Ceasers Palace in Las Vegas, Nevada, and that they had showed up yesterday drunk off their minds and had payed for a Villa with a massive wad of bills that neither knew where it had come from. This was all the lady at the front desk could tell the.

They eyed each other, warily, between sips and both thought about what they were going to say. Tam was the first to speak.

"So, what's the last thing you remember?" He asked, looking down at his cup.

"Er...we decided to get drunk as a celebration that the school year was over, so no more teaching." Rocco said, frowning as he tried to remember, his own steaming cup clenched tightly in his hands. "I got some...tablets that were supposed to make everything awesome- for a joke, of course."

"...and we ended up having sex? I'm not even gay!" Tam exclaimed, though he didn't sound sure, for reasons Rocco didn't know.

"I thought you were genderly tolerant?" Rocco responded.

"...whatever! How did we end up in Vegas?" Tam replied, taking a bite of a breakfast bagel and taking a bite out of it. "And- mmm, is this got chocolate in it? Yummy!" He quickly polished off the rest of the bread before smiling and patting his flat stomach. "That was gooood."

"Ignoring that, I think...well...erm...oh! Check your pockets!" Rocco said. Tam raised an eyebrow but did so.

"I have: condoms; a ring; two reciepts...one to Sunshine Studios Tattoo and Piercing Parlour, and the other to adopt an animal! YAY! I now own a platypus called Igor!; half an animal cracker and a clip in hair extension. It's blue, in case you were wondering." Tam said, grinning as though he was happy at the prospect of being able to have blue in his hair...and having his own semi-aquatic egg laying mammal of action called Igor.

"Well...ok, then. I have: two tickets to Pretty Princess in the Forest on Ice (what the fuck?); a lollipop; a ring; and some Dorito's-" He caught the look on Tam's face "-and, _no_, you cannot eat them!"

"Oooh, Pretty Princess in the Forest on Ice? I've been waiting for that to come out!" Tam grinned, though he pouted at the loss of some Dorito's.

"Y'know..." Rocco started, surprise obvious in his voice, "you're taking the news that we had sex very well."

"I was intentionally trying to block it, to tell you the truth," Tam replied, wrinkling his nose. "Besides, I try not to make a habit of fucking guys...you're my first." He admitted in a small voice.

Rocco smirked. "Awwww, I'm not _that _bad!-" his voice turned to shock "-and _really_? Your first?"

Tam blushed. "I wouldn't remember that. And, yes. Wait- what are the rings for?" He asked, suddenly remembering the rings that had been in both his and Rocco's pockets. Tam felt a rush of dread, it was bad enough that he and Rocco had had sex while drunk/ drugged, but what if they had...oh, god, it didn't bare thinking about!

"Well, we'll probably find out soon enough- wait a second, tattoo parlour? Did you get a piercing or something?" Rocco asked.

Tam frowned. Now that his headache had died down, he _did _feel a slight pain in his lower back that wasn't from sex. He stood up with his back to Rocco, and pulled up his shirt, exposing tan, muscled skin. "Do you see anything?"

Rocco forced his eyes off of Tam's muscles and snorted as something else immediately caught his eye. "Oh my fucking god!" He laughed. The tattoo on Tam's lower back was small, but written in black calligraphy: Rocco. It was outlined in white, which made it even more visible on the latino. "Dude, my name's on your back!"

"Woah, that isn't awkward." Tam said, sarcastically, tying to contort his body so he could look at the tattoo himself. He changed his voice to overly lovey-dovey, "I can take you everywhere with me, now!"

"Oh, shut up! What's that?" Rocco asked, looking at a part of the tattoo the size of a ladybug that was raised and shiny. "Dude, it's a hypodermal! Niiiceee~" he drawled.

Tam rolled his eyes, but the two were cut from further conversation by a couple in their early twenties who pushed past them, obviously in the middle of a fight.

The woman -who had bright blue, curly hair that was very eye-catching- was crying. "I can't believe you!" She cried, the ringlets falling over her face.

The man replied, "I swear I didn't mean it, Sadie! I was drunk! We all do shit things when we're drunk!" Tam felt like raising his glass of orange juice, and saying 'here, here'.

"You don't _sleep _with other men!" She cried. "I thought you were straight!"

Rocco and Tam made eye-contact, and decided to butt in.

"Erm, excuse us, guys? Are you OK?" Rocco asked, feeling awkward.

The woman, who Rocco assumed was called Sadie, was too upset to tell him to go away, just let everything out. "H-he slept with my gay best friend!" She cried, pointing at the man, who had the decency to look ashamed.

"Oh~ well, look, you two need to sort it out, and me and my friend-" Rocco guestured to Tam, who waved "-are in a similar situation. Can we buy you a drink?"

"I'd like that," Sadie said with a small smile, looking at her partner but not meeting his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sadie and Mark (Tam and Rocco had subsequently found out that that was the man's name) sat side-by-side, and listened with silence and amusement as Tam and Rocco spun their tale of waking up in the same bed, with only two reciepts; a tattoo; a blow-up doll; a door sign; and, two rings to point them in the direction of what exactly did the night before.<p>

They had grabbed a larger table in the spacious resteraunt/ bar. The place was nearly empty, as it was around midday, and most people were outside in the pool, enjoying the wonderful Nevada sun, which was a far cry from the thin, cold South Park air, or the smoggy air of New York.

"Well, that's...unusual," Mark stated, putting his head in his hands, after they had finished their story. "But I don't see how it helps us."

"Well, look at Sadie," Tam replied, looking at her, himself (and trying with visible effort not to just stare at her budding breasts). "Do you love her?"

"Of course!" Mark replied.

"Do you regret cheating on her?" Tam pressed.

"With all my heart."

"What would you do to get her back?"

"Anything!"

"Anything?" Tam questioned.

"Yes."

Sadie slowly smiled. "I love you, too, Mark." She said, and Mark looked up with an amusingly hopeful expression on his face, kinda like a puppy when it see's that you've got food, and it tries to do the puppy-dog eyes to get it.

"Still?" He asked, eyes wide and even more (if possible) hopeful.

"Still," Sadie agreed, and Mark immediately pulled her into his arms, and kissed her sweetly.

Somehow, the act of kindness that the two had did seemed to make both the friends at ease as well. It was satisfying, watching as the couple exchanged 'I love you's' and both stood up to leave. Mark did so after waving goodbye to Tam and Rocco, but Sadie leaned over to speak to them.

"You know," she started, "I hope you find out what the rings are for. You two make a good couple...think about that." With that, she walked away to no doubt have make-up sex with Mark, leaving Tam and Rocco to stare at each other, a kindred thought playing on their minds.

..._We **do**?_

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed! If you did...there's a little button down there...CLICK EET ;D<em>


	2. Sugarbubblegum333: Marriage and Columbia

**Title**: Awkwardness is awkward

**Characters**: Rocco Hail, Tomas "Tam" Smith and some other background characters.

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: What happens when Tam and Rocco wake up in bed together...naked? Well, this is going to be awkward. Yaoi: Tacco, and possibly other minor slash pairings? Don't like, don't read. Rated M for language, and our OC's hawtness!

**Pairings**: Tacco (Rocco/Tam) and other possible slash pairings.

**Warnings!** Homosexuality, Swearing, Hotness (Dude…think of the hotness XD)

**Disclaimer**: I, Sugarbubblegum333, only own Rocco Hail (God, how many times have I regretted saying that?), Raining Skittles owns Tam and any South Park character that happens to show up in this is owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

**Reviews~! **

**katielynnleigh- **I noticed the Chuck Testa reference. He's quite funny, isn't he? XD Haha, we're glad it made you laugh. I'm hoping this chapter is just as good :D

**XMistressChaosx- **Thank you~! :D Rocco and Tomas do make quite an interesting Yaoi couple, no? XD If you're ill, don't worry about reviewing anything. You have an exception not to review :) Thank you for the review~! :P

**Cupcake Queen Liz- **Yes, the awesome collab by Raining Skittles and Sugarbubblegum333~! :D Genius, it is~! I loved the first chapter too :3 She has a great sense of humour, right? :D Tacco is an extremely unique couple, right? XD I'm hoping to do as good as her :) Thanks for the review~! :P

**A/N: **Yay, it's my turn~! I am kind of excited about writing this, which is weird for me :D God, I am so hoping this is on par with Chloe's writing. I only know how to write detail and that's not too humorous now, is it? XD Anyways, enjoy this chapter written by moi and then for the next chapter, (De awesome) Chloe shall be writing it :)

Enjoy~! :D

**Raining Skittles: Rachel, there is no way I can describe the sheer awesome that this is. I wanna go to Vegas and marry this chapter BD Hope ya don't mind that I put this little note in, and put the title thingy on...I'm OCD with title thingies D: Erm...anyways, R&R please :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Awkwardness is Awkward chapter 2<strong>

_Written by Sugarbubblegum333_

* * *

><p>After Sadie and her husband had left, Rocco and Tam had checked out of the hotel, hoping to be able to collect some of their thoughts together and work out exactly what<p>

that woman had meant. It wasn't every day that some woman had told you that you and your best friend made a good couple.

In all honesty, Rocco and Tam really didn't want to think the statement over, in fear of freaking themselves out even more. So, with a mutual agreement to never speak up about what the woman had told them, they left towards the centre of Las Vegas, hoping to recollect what happened the other night.

"Okay, so from what we can gather, the last place we ended up was the hotel" Tomas explained, placing a finger to his full lips.

Rocco rolled his eyes. "What, really? I could've never guessed"

Tomas stuck his tongue out in a childish manner at Rocco and glared as the older man smirked down at him. That irked him when he knew exactly who the older and taller one was. Damn him and his…tallness…

The sun beat down on them and Rocco lifted his hand up to shield his eyes as people bustled by them in order to get into the hotel they stood outside of. Tomas sighed, placing both his hands on his hips.

"So, what should we do first then, oh so wise one?" He spoke up in a less than enthusiastic tone of voice.

Rocco grinned. "Hey, you're finally starting to see whose boss around here"

"Haha, now get on with it and figure out what we're doing today" Tomas snapped, his cheeks pink.

"Okay, okay, I will. So, I think we should at least gather some evidence on where we went last night. There's got to be some clues that could lead us to what happened. Check your pockets again and pull out those things we looked at earlier" Rocco commanded and Tomas obeyed, searching through his jean pockets.

Tomas pulled out the same things from earlier and laid them out on his hands out in front of the two. Rocco stared and started searching through the items.

"Well, the condom we know exactly what we used it for," Rocco chucked the condom over his shoulder and Tomas watched with amusement as it hit an elderly couple behind them, who completely freaked out over the perverse item. "A ring! Aha! That'll be a good clue as to why we had rings and then we can backtrack exactly what happened with the help of this"

Tomas gave Rocco a confused stare. "How so?"

"As soon as we know what happened with the rings and all that, we can then ask them at exactly what time we came to them and whether we had been anywhere before. You never know what we could have said in such a drunken state"

Rocco started forward and Tomas looked after him, shrugging before placing everything, but the ring, back in his pocket and running after Rocco. He caught up to him and they made their way through town before Tomas poked Rocco in the arm and raised one eyebrow, trying to ignore the feel of the taller man's bicep.

"Hmm?" Rocco hummed under his breath, motioning for the Hispanic to go on.

"How do we know where this ring came from?"

Rocco stopped and looked down at the ring in Tomas's hand before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Shit…"

Tomas watched as Rocco still rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked back down at his ring. Trying to twist and turn the ring for any clue as to where it came from, Tomas found nothing and sighed. That was before a particular design on the ring caught his attention and he examined it. Giving it a puzzled look, he looked around for any passing pedestrians.

Grabbing onto a man's arm, which ultimately stopped the guy, he practically shoved the ring in the guy's face and gave him a desperate look. "Hey, sorry to bother you, but do you happen to know where this ring comes from?"

The man narrowed his dark moss coloured eyes at the young man and grabbed onto the ring, harshly. Giving it a quick look, the guy handed it back and his lips twitched in an almost amused fashion.

"Yeah, that's The Sweetheart Church's ring that's given out to newlyweds" The man explained in a heavy accent that had Tomas leaning in slightly to hear better.

When he had heard correctly, Tomas's whole face went pale and his brown eyes widened. Shaking, he nodded and finally was able to move his mouth to say a quiet thank you. The man nodded, grinning and moved past Tomas, getting back to his everyday life. Tomas breathed in deeply before turning around and grabbing onto Rocco, who had bought a pretzel and was watching the whole thing from a far distance.

Rocco watched with confusion as Tomas moved with a fast pace and looked left and right for something. Tomas's hand shot up and he called up a taxi before jumping in. Rocco, not having any other choice, jumped in afterwards, sitting beside Tomas in the small and stuffy taxi. Tomas handed the guy some money telling him where to go, gaining a raised eyebrow from Rocco.

Their ride was silent and even when they got there, Rocco still didn't hear a thing from Tomas and was starting to worry. So as soon as they had hopped out of the vehicle, Rocco grabbed onto Tomas's arm and held him in front of him, looking worried.

"Tam, what the hell are you rushing for?"

Tomas looked up into Rocco's eyes and blushed, looking down. Rocco got confused, never knowing Tomas to be shy about anything and shook Tomas slightly.

"Hey, what the hell? You can tell me, you know" Rocco encouraged.

Tomas sighed and gently removed Rocco's hands before fiddling with the ring in his hands. Looking down at it, he licked his lips and placed it over his marriage finger on his left hand. Rocco's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose, giving him a rather comical look and yet, shocked look.

Tomas's eyes rose to meet Rocco's and he held up his left hand, right in Rocco's face.

"Rocco, we're married"

* * *

><p>Tomas tapped his foot as he stood, leaning up against the wall right outside of the local toilets. His black hair flopped into his eyes and he flicked it back into its normal place, sighing. His eyes scanned everywhere around him and noticed people looking at him. As he saw a snooty couple staring at him, he placed his middle finger up at them and sneered as they turned their noses up, walking away.<p>

He heard some more banging and rolled his eyes.

"Rocco, c'mon, dude. It's not that bad"

That was obviously the wrong thing to say as not soon after saying that, Tomas watched as the door slammed open and a very angry looking Rocco stood, fists clenching at the side. He walked forward leaning dangerously close towards Tomas.

"Not that bad? We're fucking married, dude. And not even of our own will!"

"Well, if you think about it, we were willing, just…drunk" Tomas stated, shrugging as it was no big deal.

Rocco placed both his index fingers on either side of his forehead and rubbed them in a circular motion as to stop the stress building up.

"Okay, you know what? Let's just get down to the church thingy and sort this entire thing out. I'm sure with our reason for getting married, they'll let this slide" Rocco explained, straightening up his posture and marching forward and acting as if everything was alright.

Tomas shook his head. "Rocco, wrong way, dude"

"I know!" Rocco yelled out, turning around and starting off in the opposite direction.

Tomas, once again, shook his head and grinned. He followed after the tall man, sighing at this whole ordeal.

* * *

><p>They stopped right outside the big pink and red church, lips curling back in disgust at the whole display the whole building had going on. The windows were designed with intricate pictures of people getting married, there were white paper hearts dangling down from the double door entrance and there seemed to be pink flamingos patterning the whole entire garden outside of it. It also seemed that there was one groom on one side of the church and another groom on the other side.<p>

"Not your everyday church, huh?" Tomas commented, chuckling slightly.

Rocco couldn't help the small laugh that got past his own lips.

Tomas walked forward and Rocco soon joined him, making his own way up the path and opening the door for both of them. They crept through the doors and looked around, hesitantly. Everything that was in this church would be in a normal church. The only real difference being that there was pictures of other couples of other marriages that had happened in here before, or so Tomas and Rocco assumed as they examined the many pictures lining the walls.

"Can I help you fine gentlemen?"

Tomas flinched at the voice and Rocco smirked at him, having not jumped at all. Tomas gave him a glare before moving forward and giving a semi-polite smile towards the old man that had greeted them.

"Hello, I'm Tomas and this is Rocco" Rocco waved at the old guy before placing both his hands in his pockets. "And we were wondering if you could help us with a little problem"

The old guy's eyes gave them a concerned look, his wrinkles creasing with the tension in his face. "Of course, of course, just follow me please" He motioned them with a bony finger and they followed, slowly.

The old guy sat them both down on a bench right in front of the cross held up at the front where the priest and Tomas's eyes widened as he saw what exactly was on the cross. Rocco laughed and Tomas joined him, but they both did it quietly so as to not seem rude. The cross held two men caressing each other but with one serenading the other. And one seemed to have angel wings and the other a couple of horns with a devil's tail.

The old guy turned towards them and smiled, his lips seemed to be withering away slowly.

"Now, what is it you're seeking help for?"

Tomas lifted his left hand up and pointed towards the ring on his finger. "We both woke up this morning to find rings in each of our pockets" Tomas skipped over the part where they seemed to have consummated their marriage. "And we were wondering if you could tell us exactly what we did in here last night and if we happened to tell you anything before whatever happened in here"

The old guy smiled knowingly and called for someone. It wasn't too soon after that a young, bubbly blonde came strutting into the room, dressed in a bright red low cut dress and high top hot pink boots. Her puckered lips were painted with a light cherry pink lipstick, and her hair was pulled into a high-top ponytail.

"Tracy, would you be a dear and go get out files for the last marriages since yesterday"

The blonde nodded, her lips shaped into an 'O' and hurriedly retrieved the file. When she came back, she stood awfully close to Rocco and stroked her hand down his shoulder, while he sat there not even noticing the girl. But Tomas did. He noticed the way she stroked his hair and touched his arm. He wasn't going to admit it but he did feel an odd sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw that.

"Hmm, well, do you want to hear the long version or the shorter version?"

"What's the difference?" Rocco asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"A lot. With the shorter version, there's not that many details but you get to the point quicker"

"Okay, let's hear the longer version. It sounds fun!" Tomas cheered, grinning.

"You guys both came stumbling into the church, saying that you needed a place to party. Now I really didn't mind so I let you. You then proceeded to tell me how you both thought the other was sexy and you" The old guy pointed towards Rocco, who stared at him uneasily. "Were saying something along the lines of boning his scrawny ass"

"Hey, I happen to have a very nice ass, I'll have you know!" Tomas protested, crossing his arms across his chest in protest.

"Sure. Anyway, then you, the tall fellow, got down on one knee and proposed to him and he accepted, telling you how you guys were going to skip the marriage and go straight to the big, fancy honeymoon. You also were talking about purchasing some sign from some Al's shop thing and getting some tickets for some Pretty Princess in the forest or something. You were both basically acting like complete fags"

"I'm straight!" Tomas shouted.

"Yeah, and I'm bi-sexual!" Rocco yelled afterwards.

The old man nodded. "After all that, the straight one placed a veil over his head and started to pole dance the flippin' cross and tall bi-sexual here, started making out with a Mary statue. You were both humming the wedding tune but after a while, you left saying how you were going to some strippers joint" The old man leaned back, his eyes twinkling with amusement at the look of horror on Tomas's and Rocco's faces.

"I can't believe…in God's house…" Tomas's mouth dropped in digust.

"I'm an atheist but I didn't think even I would go so far as to do…that with Mary" Rocco mumbled under his breath, already starting to feel sick again.

Tomas and Rocco sat up and looked at the old guy with a serious look on their faces. "Okay, so did we say anything about where we came from before the church?" Rocco asked.

"Yeah, you said you came back from a party over at some Chelsea's house" The old guy said and looked at the two with a grin. "Apparently the Chelsea girl had also given you a pet of some sorts and her cousin had wrote something on your chest" The old guy had pointed at Rocco when explaining this and Rocco pointed to himself to make sure he was hearing right.

"Wait…what could she have wrote on my chest?" Rocco asked, lifting his shirt up.

Tomas blushed and turned away, trying not to look at Rocco's muscled stomach and abs.

"Oh…good God…this is awful…" Rocco whispered.

Tomas dared to peek a look and almost burst into a fit of giggles at the image that greeted him. Rocco had marker pen wrote across his chest and sparkles stuck to his chest along with his left nipple pierced but they would worry about that later.

On his chest it read:

**Long live the Tacco relationship! **

**P.s Much lurve from your buddy, Chelsea .x.x.x. **

Tomas finally couldn't help it. He burst into a fit of laughter and clutched at his stomach, his face splitting a huge grin and his eyes watering with tears. Suddenly, he became serious and sat up, forgetting whatever it was that was funny.

"What the hell is Tacco?"

Rocco shrugged and asked Tracy for a dishcloth, to which she obliged with a wink which irritated Tomas further.

When she came back with the dishcloth, Rocco started scrubbing away at his chest, hoping to clean at least most of it off. When he only saw a faint outline of what was once there, he handed the cloth back to Tracy and patted his shirt back down.

Rocco sighed, and rubbed his face with both his hands and stood up. Tomas saw him and stood up too, looking at him with curiosity.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Rocco turned back around, smirking and waving goodbye to the old man and Tracy. "Where do you think?"

Tomas raised an eyebrow. "The Pretty Princess in the Forest On Ice show?" He asked, hopefully, his eyes gleaming with hope.

Rocco gave him a 'Are you fucking serious?' look and shook his head. "No, we're going to that Chelsea's place"

Tomas hated to bring this up, especially in this situation, but he had to. "Uh…dude, we don't know where she lives"

Rocco threw his hands in the air and stomped his foot. "Aw, fucking hell, man!"

The old guy stood up and pushed Tracy forward slightly. "Tracy is friends with her; would you like her to show you the way? I'm sure she can skip an hour of work to take you there"

Rocco and Tomas looked at each other before nodding, nervously, at each other. They watched as Tracy walked past them and walked side by side after her, waiting to see where they were heading.

When they were outside, Tracy turned to them. "You guys didn't come here in your own car, did you?"

Tomas shook his head. "No, we came by taxi. Why?"

"Okay, good, cause I have my own car and we wouldn't want you guys to leave your car here, would we?"

Rocco and Tomas shook their heads, agreeing with what she said and climbed into her car with her. They managed to not look at each other on the way there and managed to not talk either. Well, it was hard for Tomas, who squirmed in his seat and was trying so hard to find little excuses to talk. Even trying to see if anyone would join in when he sang songs on the radio but to no avail.

They got at Chelsea's in under an hour's time and stepped out of the pretty pink car to have a look at the house.

They noticed the house wasn't too large but not too small either. It was smaller than average, yes, but it wasn't too small that you couldn't fit a reasonable amount of people in there. And the colour was bright for a house, the colour they had painted it in was orange, and the garden out front was neatly trimmed with flowers dotting the whole grasslands there.

Rocco tried stepping over the fence, to which he succeeded, but Tracy and Tomas both gave him a strange look as if asking why he had to step over it instead of opening it and he responded saying that he didn't know why, he just didn't care.

"Okay, so this is that Chelsea's house? Jesus, man, this is awful. It's all pink and bleh" Tomas stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Pink's a wonderful colour, right, Rocco?" Tracy asked, her cheeks dusted a pink colour.

"No, I hate pink" Rocco muttered, looking at the whole house with disgust himself. Tomas snickered with amusement before shutting up when he saw Tracy glaring at him slightly. He looked at Rocco and nudged his side.

"Dude, these girls may kill us if we mention anything bad about the colour pink" Tomas whispered.

Rocco shrugged and walked forward, still with Tracy latched onto his arm. Tomas rolled his eyes and moved forward to, hoping to God that Rocco didn't say anything bad about pink and also hoping that this Chelsea was hot.

They knocked on the door and soon, a black haired girl answered the door, wearing short-shorts and a white button up shirt with a lavender vest top over it. Tomas's mouth dropped along with Rocco's. Tomas nudged Rocco again and leaned up, slightly.

"Dude, a hot nerd"

"Idiot, I'm right here. I can see that" Rocco whispered back.

Chelsea looked at the four and smiled. "Hey Tracy, who are these two?"

"Oh, these two men are the ones who visited you last night with your cousin. Remember?" Tracy answered, giving her a wink.

"Oh yeah, hey, you guys. How's the Tacco relationship going?" She asked, beaming.

"Yeah, about that, what's Tacco?" Rocco asked, scratching the back of his head.

"It's you guys" Chelsea answered, smiling.

"Huh?" Both Rocco and Tomas said at the same time, both with the same confused expression on their faces.

"Tacco is Rocco and Tam, duh!" Chelsea giggled out.

Tomas and Rocco went blank and they turned to each other with scared and disgusted look. "Man, we were really fucked up last night, huh" Rocco muttered.

"Who made that up?" Tomas asked.

"Oh, my cousin, Chloe, who was discussing it with her friend, Rachel" Chelsea answered, looking around.

"Okay, look, this doesn't matter. All we want to know is what exactly did we do last night with you and your cousin" Rocco asked.

"Well, Tam started hitting on me and my cousin so we shoved him over to you and you guys partied it up, like you would do at a party and so I gave you our pet dog, who's a St Bernard, called Columbia and you guys said you were taking him for a walk to a church" Chelsea explained.

"But they never turned up to our church with a dog…" Tracy said, looking worried for the dog.

"Oh my God, where's Columbia?" Chelsea asked, shaken.

Tomas and Rocco looked at each other with worry and looking scared out of their minds.

* * *

><p>Rocco found himself driving that Tracy's car while Tracy sat in the passenger seat next to him and Tomas sat in the back seat with Chelsea. All they had to do was drop Tracy off with Chelsea and give them back their car and then try and find another car to drive in, to search for a St Bernard dog. What a plan…<p>

As they parked outside of the church, Tracy stepped out and so did Chelsea after a while. Tomas was about to step out when Rocco motioned for him to stay sitting. Rocco then turned to Tracy, who was waiting for her car, and beamed.

"So, thanks for the lift and thanks for telling us all that information but we have to go now. So…see ya!"

And with that Rocco drove right away from the pair with their car and them screaming in the background for him to stop. The car screeched as Rocco made a sharp left turn around a corner and zoomed on, out of sight of the two girls.

Tomas sat in the back, eyes wide and his mouth open in shock. "Rocco, what the actual fuck do you think you're doing?"

"We needed a car, didn't we? So now we've got one" Rocco answered, grinding his teeth together as he zoomed down the road and turned the wheel sharply as he rounded another corner.

"Yes, but now we've committed a crime, you fucking idiot!" Tomas yelled out, gripping onto the seat in front of him with fear as the car swerved.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's not like they're going to miss this disgusting thing. Now get in the passenger seat and help me look for where a St Bernard would go" Rocco grunted out, not even using a seatbelt at the moment.

Tomas wiggled his way into the passenger seat and quickly buckled his seatbelt before gripping onto the sides of the car, still scared of the car crashing as it drove quite fast down the roads.

"Where the fuck would a giant dog be?" Tomas asked, glaring at Rocco.

Rocco didn't answer and just kept looking forward while swerving the steering wheel all over the place. Tomas sighed and kept his own eyes darting wildly about the place in hopes of not crashing.

Rocco suddenly grinned and pointed to a big, huge building. Tomas screamed and grabbed a hold of the steering wheel looking out the front.

"Rocco, keep your hands on the fucking steering wheel!"

"I know exactly where the dog is" Rocco muttered, smirking.

He stopped the car across the street and got out. Tomas shook in his seat and his eyes were wide while he still clutched tightly to the wheel, eyes darting around. His whole body resembled a shaking leaf and his hair was blown back from having raced down the street at a pace he never thought any car could go at.

Rocco tapped the window and Tomas looked up. Rocco waved.

"Get out of the fucking car, you idiot"

Tomas struggled to unbuckle his seatbelt but managed to and finally stepped out of the car, slamming the door shut and giving Rocco a nasty glare.

"You…are…a dangerous man on the road…" Tomas muttered out. "No wonder you have that scar on your chest"

"How would you, oh…" Rocco scratched his hair in embarrassment. "I forgot about…that"

Tomas blinked before his eyes widened and his cheeks went slightly red. "Oh…yeah, that…I was trying to forget that, you jerk"

Rocco chuckled and then started his way across the road. Tomas caught up to him and followed after, making sure to look both ways when searching for cars on the road they were crossing. They made their way to the other side and stopped outside the big building Rocco said the dog was in. Tomas looked up, then looked over to Rocco and gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously..?"

Rocco nodded, grinning.

They stepped into the building that was labelled **'Poochy Pampering Parlour' **and looked around. It was very much like an ordinary salon, except this one had dogs in it instead of humans. There was a desk up front with two rooms off to the sides; one labelled grooming, the other labelled sleepy inn. Rocco and Tomas walked forward, both with confident strides. Tomas then poked Rocco and looked up at him.

"How do you know he's in here?" Tomas asked.

"Well, I saw the building and then I saw some people coming out of it with pets in carriers so I just assumed you could place animals in there, to sleep and that" Rocco answered, quickly before putting on his best charming smile and tapping the desk with the receptionist behind it.

"Hello, do you happen to have a St Bernard in here called…" Rocco rubbed his chin in thought and Tomas rolled his eyes before leaning forward slightly.

"His name's Columbia. Is he here?" Tomas asked.

The receptionist placed up her index finger in a waiting motion before searching through her notebook and computer. She gave her computer a once over before smiling and looking up at the two men.

"Yes, he is here. Are you two the two owners?" She asked, her brilliant white teeth showing as she talked.

"Yes, we are and he is so very dear to us so if we could have him back as soon as possible" Rocco asked, in a buttery voice whilst batting his eyelashes.

Tomas leaned forward too and batted his own eyelashes whilst sticking his bottom lip out in a pout and giving his best puppy dog eyes. "Yes, we really do love him so very much"

The receptionist gave them odd looks and picked up the telephone, while cautiously watching the two. Rocco and Tomas high-fived and grinned at each other.

The receptionist placed the phone down before giving the two a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry but you guys weren't the ones who checked the dog in. I really am sorry"

Rocco and Tomas's grins dropped and their faces turned to confusion and glares.

"What, who checked him in then?" Rocco asked, harshly.

The receptionist jumped and stammered out a reply. "Uh, s-some girl named Chelsea F-Figgins"

Rocco and Tomas leaned back and their eyes widened before they stood, staying silent. Tomas walked over to the waiting area and sat down on a seat there, and not long after that, Rocco came and stood in front of him. They stayed silent before Tomas spoke up.

"Right, well, there's nothing else we can do. I mean, it's not like we can go back to Chelsea and ask her to take out the dog" He stood but out of nowhere, a hand stopped him in his place. He looked up to the owner of the hand and saw Rocco giving him a stern look.

"No, I've got it. I know how we're going to get that dog back" Rocco told him and Tomas grew curious before he was punched, hard, in the stomach and he reeled over, coughing.

Luckily for them, the receptionist hadn't seen and so Rocco waved to her. "Excuse me, miss, you wouldn't by any chance have a cup of water for my friend here, would you? He's choking here, you see"

The receptionist looked worried at Tomas before nodding and rushing out the back to fetch a glass of water. Rocco grinned as she left and kept a hand on Tomas's back.

"You…fucking…asshole…" Tomas grunted out, still kneeled over.

"Yeah, yeah, haven't heard that before. Now come on, I've got us an invitation to get out dog" Rocco patted Tomas's back and walked through the glass door into the sleepy inn. Tomas coughed standing up, struggling and slowly walked in after him, still clutching his stomach.

They looked around the place and saw there were a couple of owners there, collecting their dogs and wondering around the place, which was quite big. Pet cages lined the place and blankets were placed down inside the cages along with bowls and toys and practically everything. Rocco looked around before he spotted a massive cage with the name **Columbia** written on it in marker.

Rocco ran forward and unlocked the cage, ruffling the dog's head and grinning at it.

"Hey Columbia, let's get you out of here" Rocco then grabbed a lead from the wall and clipped it onto the dog's collar before walking it to the door with poor Tomas slowly following.

They walked past the receptionist's desk, thanking all Gods that she wasn't there, and walked out the front door with the dog. That was when the receptionist came back and looked at them with shock.

"Hey, that's not your dog. Come back here!"

Rocco's eyes widened before he ran across the road to the car. Stuffing the dog in the back seat, he looked up and saw Tomas running across the road, still clutching his stomach and the receptionist coming after them on the other side of the road. Rocco frowned.

"Tomas, come on, man. Stop being so slow!" He yelled.

Tomas glared, harshly and ran up to the passenger door and got in.

"Well, sorry, it's not like I didn't get punched in the stomach or nothing"

Rocco then pressed on the gas pedal and drove the car out of the side of the pavement before zooming down the road. Tomas buckled up and saw that Rocco didn't have his seatbelt on so he leaned forward and buckled him up too, glaring at him. Rocco smirked.

"Why thank you, honey~!" He mocked.

"What the fuck was that earlier, Rocco?" He yelled.

Rocco shrugged. "We had to get our dog so that was the only way we could get him out"

Tomas glared ever harder before huffing and sitting down in his seat. Rocco looked over to him and rolled his eyes, before reaching over and placing a hand on the Hispanic's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"C'mon, I'm sorry, okay? It was just a tactic, alright. And I promise never to do it again. Besides, we have Columbia now, so you should be happy" Rocco grinned.

Tomas turned to Rocco and gave him another frown. "Yeah and why the hell have we got this dog again? Not being funny but what the fuck are we meant to do with a hundred kilogram dog?"

Rocco shrugged and Tomas felt the nerve to whack the guy around the head but stopped himself, believing that it really wouldn't make any difference to his numbskull of a brain. Columbia in the back leaned forward and drooled all over Tomas's right shoulder leaving Tomas to screech in disgust and pushing the dog away. The dog then licked Rocco's left shoulder, leaving drool on his shoulder. Rocco growled in disgust and wiped the drool off with a tissue found in the compartment of the car.

They drove on and on, neither knowing where they were going but preferably to a hotel, no doubt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, so that's the end. Look forward to the next chapter by Chloe (Raining Skittles) ;D Who else loves Columbia? C'mon, he's the cutest breed of dog, other than Dalmation of course. And yes, Rocco and Tam will probably end up getting a divorce unless they decide otherwise XD

Remember to review and let me know what you think~! :D


	3. Raining Skittles: Flashbacks

Sorry,_ would have updated sooner, but no laptop ^^' _

_Flashbacks in italics ;D_

_thank's to everyone who reads this, you guys rule :3 I hope this is as good as Rachel's D:_

_*With the word 'pulling' I wasn't sure what the americans call it. Snogging, or what? I like to think my grasp on american English is good but sometimes I get confused. Anyway, it's just open-mouth kissing, with tongue._

_Also, Scotland had a hurricane, we called it Hurricane Bawbag. True story, brah. Do americans and other countries know what a bawbag IS? O.O_

* * *

><p><strong>Awkwardness is Awkward chapter 3<strong>

_ Written by Raining Skittles_

* * *

><p>The car ride back was quite awkward. Both the boy's hangovers had finally eased, meaning that they could think about what had happened. It was all coming back in flashbacks, which caused Tam to shut up and stare, wide-eyed out of his window, avoiding eye-contact with his best friend as much as possible. His tanned cheeks were painted a subtle pink color, flushed from the images he was getting.<p>

Rocco was handling this situation a little more cooly, though he did seem a little more flustered.

_Tam's fingers were tangled in Rocco's copper hair, their lips barely an inch appart. They were in the hall, and were only a few minutes into heavily making out. Their bodies were pressed together, moving as one, as they grinded, pulling. _

"Shit, shit, shit," Tam muttered, mind running fast as he relived the scene over and over again. He looked around wildly, eyes wide and scared, shaking slightly. He felt strange, he was straight, he shoudn't have been doing something like that with an other guy. With his best friend, for fuck sake! Yet, why didn't he regret it as much as he should have?

"You OK. dude?" Rocco asked, realising they must have remembered the same thing at the same time. His reaction was different, he was slightly turned on, but at the same time felt guilty. Had he used his best friend? How was Tam taking this? He didn't regret doing _it _with his best friend, but the weird thing was that while he usually felt nothing for the people he screwed, with Tam, he felt protective. He would never hurt his friend.

Tam looked up, and the taller boy saw fear in his eyes. "Rocco, I don't know what to do," he replied.

"Look, get some sleep. You'll feel better," Rocco said, not wanting Tam to have a panic attack. Tam thought about it for a minute, before nodding, silently, closing his eyes. A few minutes later, his body went slack against the seat, his mouth open slightly.

Rocco pulled the car into the hotel's parking lot, thanking fuck that there were stranger cars parked there than the pink monstrosity they were driving. He went to shake the latino awake, but stopped when he saw the peaceful look his face.

_When their lips connected, again, it was softer, sweeter, slower. Tam's lips were soft, and tasted of vodka, which wasn't a bad taste to Rocco. They melded together, bodies entwining, moving as one. "I love you," Tam whispered as if it was a secret._

_Rocco pecked his lips, his mind hazily trying to think of a response. "I'mma fag for youuuu!" He grinned._

"Godammit!" Rocco murmured, gently easing Tam out of the shot-gun seat. "He's light," he noted, lifting the latino up, bridal style. A group of tourists aww'd at them, making Rocco roll his eyes, and stuck a finger up at them.

"Tam is gonna kill me," he said to himself, carrying the latino inside. The doorman tipped his hat to the pair, saying 'good day' as they walked in, while he held the door open.

The angry maid from that morning had been dusting the assorted tables and sofa's in the lobby, and glared daggers at the pair as the entered. Digging around in her pocket, she produced something plastic and threw it at Rocco, hitting his head. He grunted, looking at the ground where the object had landed.

"Safe sex!" She shrieked, waving her dister around madly, causing the concierge, a middle-aged blonde, to squeal.

"What the fuck..." Rocco muttered, before looking back at the maid with a sweet smile. "Awww, strawberry! You shouldn't have!" The crazy maid frowned deeply, before storming away. Rocco smirked to himself, and he could see other staff members (read: Nope, Chuck Testa guy, the concierge and doorman) snickering.

Another flash-back played in the young mans mind.

_They reached a brightly painted church, stumbling inside. "Hiya!" Tam grinned, brightly at the old dude standing inside, smoking a cigarette. "We wanna partayyyyyyy!" His words were slurred, slightly, and he stumbled, trying to reach back for Rocco._

_A blonde haired girl came in, "Sir, I have the papers you- oh, hot guys. I'm Tracy!" She grinned._

_"Tracy," Rocco slurred, "you see this guy? You see 'im?" He pointed vaugely towards Tam. "He's sexy," he whispered. _

_"Old guy," Tam said. "Ya see that guy who just called me sexy? He's sexy..."_

_"I'mma bone your ass!" Rocco hollered happily, hugging the latino._

_Tracy turned to the old man. "What the heck?" She asked. _

_The old man stroked an imaginary beard, thoughtfully, watching the two. Rocco had fell onto one knee and was proposing, Tam was crying and laughing, while basically acting incredibly gay. "Yeps, I **will **marry you!" He grinned before turning to Tracy, "do you know anywhere that does marriages?"_

_"Here," she responded._

"Good on you, telling that bitch how it is," the doorman said, drawing his attention back to what was going on.

"Thanks," Rocco grinned, before going over to the elevator. He awkwardly butted the button with his hip, and waited for the lift to descend to his level. "Come on, come on, come on," he frowned, staring at the closed doors, trying to will it to come quicker. "I will kill you, lift," he muttered as it finally came. He stepped inside, Tam cradelled against his chest.

'Secret;' by Onerepublic was playing, causing Rocco to wrinkle his nose. "Damn elevator music," he sighed, tapping his foot imaptiently. Tam stirred in his arms, mumbling in his sleep. "Roc...co..." he moaned.

"He talks in his sleep? He says _my name _in his sleep?" Rocco stifled a life. How cute. Plus, his moan was sexy.

_Tam laughed as Rocco had his nipple pierced. Tracy had taken them to Sunshine Studios Tattoo and Piercing Parlour, and then dragged them to her friend, Chelsea's house. The small house was so girly it was nauseating. Chelsea had her cousin, Chloe, over, who had brought her friend Rachel along. __Both girls kept going on about something called 'yaoi'. _

_It was really fun, but eventually, both decided to go._

_Chesea wrote something on Rocco's chest, winked, then let them leave._

The lift came to a stop, and Rocco stumbled out, Tam starting to get heavy in his arms.

Tam shifted again, snuggling closer into Rocco's chest, his fingers lacing into the older man's shirt. "Rocco..." he moaned again. "Right there...Rocco...right there..." Rocco realised that Tam must have been remembering the night before. He was turned on right now.

"Tam, wake up!" Rocco shook the latino, gently.

Tam shuddered, and opened his eyes. As soon as he noticed their closeness, he yelped. "Pervert!"

"Shit," Rocco muttered, before speaking. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."

Tam started to reply before another flash-back showed its sorry ass.

_Rocco threw Tam back onto the bed, causing the springs to creak, and the latino to yelp in pain. "Sorry," Rocco said, "you OK?" He leant over his friend and was pulled down, by Tam, who had wrapped his legs around his waist, connecting their mouths, fingers again threaded through his hair._

_Rocco licked Tam's bottom lip desperately, asking for entrance. Tam complied, opening his mouth and allowing the man's tongue to enter. He rocked his hips, causing Tam to moan. Rocco captured the sound in another kiss._

_Rocco pulled himself away from the kiss, being slightly more sober, and shook his head, trying to get his head straight. "Tam," Rocco said, trying to make the latino stop. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tam answered by shoving his hand into Rocco's pants, and, of course, Rocco didn't object anymore._

Rocco spluttered, "well...this is awkward."

Tam was blushing, "yes, you could say that. I think I want to go to bed." He looked down, and Rocco realised that he was still carrying Tam in his arms, holding him tightly to his chest as though holding a lover or an infant. Wow, awkward. _Yay_.

"Oops, sorry," Rocco said, letting the latino down. Tam shook his legs to get the feeling back into them. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah, thanks," Tam replied, not making eye-contact.

"Look, I'm sorry, can't we just get an annulement and go back to South Park?" Rocco asked. Tam raised an eyebrow, before storming down the hallway and into their room. Rocco frowned, calling after him, "what did I say?" The door was slammed in response.

Rocco sighed, and went to get a drink down at the hotel bar. He knew that he wouldn't be getting into his room anytime soon, though he didn't know why Tam had gotten so upset. Meh, he'd never understand his best friends mind.

Heading down into the hotel bar, he ordered a vodka.

"Hey, sweetie," a woman whispered into his ear. He turned, and was met with an eyeful of tits.

"Sorry, I'm taken," he responded immediately, knowing that when hot woman approach you, that's what they want. He didn't know why he said it, but the thought of fucking someone while married to Tam wasn't appealing in the slightest to him.

The woman pouted. "Awww, but no-one needs to know. I wont tell if you don't," she winked.

"My _husband _wouldn't like that very much," Rocco said, flashing his ring before getting up and leaving. He headed up the stairs, because the elevator took ages and he couldn't be arsed waiting for it. It didn't take that long to climb all the stairs, thankfully.

Walking down the long hall-way, he knocked and entered the shared room.

"Tam?"

Tam appeared to be sleeping, but, when Rocco started to take his short off (he slept in his boxors because it was hot) Tam spoke. "Screw anyone while you were away?" His voice sounded bitter, and he sat up, glaring at Rocco accusingly.

"No, actually," the copper haired man responded.

"There's a first," the latino muttered under his breath.

Rocco climbed into the bed, and was immediately attacked into a hug by his best friend. "I thought you had left for South Park," he admitted in a small voice. Rocco grinned, stroking Tam's jet black hair gently as they hugged.

"Why would I leave without you?" Rocco asked.

"Because I make you angry?" Tam asked.

Rocco snickered. "A lady tried to chat me up, I told her I was married. That my husband wouldn't like it."

Tam nodded. "Go that right." He blushed, realising the position they were in, and turned to sleep. The last thing he remembered were a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapping around him and pulling him back against Rocco's chest.

He should have resisted.

He should have pulled away.

But he didn't.

_Tam collapsed onto the bed, his body worn out. A thin sheen of sweat coated his skin, and Rocco lay beside him, pulling him to his chest. "I love you," Rocco whispered into his ear. They were drunk, and would forget all about this tender moment in the morning, but Tam was in heaven. _

_They both were._


End file.
